


Anxious Deception

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Gen, Light Angst, they're sweet boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby
Summary: Deceit goads Virgil into a little dare. Allow him to appear in Virgil's place, see if the others can even notice his absence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Anxious Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by my lovely friends @QuothTheSparrow (on ao3 and Tumblr) and @Awkwardangie410 (Tumblr) Beta-ed by @nobody-is-evil (Tumblr)
> 
> Kudos = Love  
> Comments = Motivation!  
> Enjoy!

“I bet they wouldn’t even notice,” Deceit hisses the dare.

“Of course they would. You’re an awful actor, Dee,” Virgil says with false confidence.

“Then you won’t mind if I try next time you have a meeting?” 

Virgil scoffs. “You won’t make it a minute.”

“We’ll see about that,” Deceit smirks, waving as he leaves.

\---

“Were you getting ready, Virgil?” Deceit asks.

Virgil turns to face the snake only to be met with his own face. He jumps slightly, giving Deceit the chance to snatch Virgil’s hoodie off his bed.

“I believe we agreed I got to try and impersonate you today?”

Anxiety huffs, but nods. “Go on, they’ll catch on quick.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure,” Deceit drawls, pulling on Anxiety’s jacket.

\---

“Well, what does Virgil have to say about it? I’m sure emo has an opinion.”

“Yes, Virgil, would you like to join us?” Logan asks, calling out to the spot by the stairs.

‘Virgil’ appears in his normal spot on the stairs, arms folded and distinctly displeased. “I’m never a fan of change,” he grumbles.

“But the opportunities it will bring. A good, positive change in Thomas’ life,” Logan says.

The conversation continues from there in the usual manner, except for the dark side lurking, waiting for his friends, his family, to notice the imposter and call him out on it. 

They never do.

Deceit finishes his acting with the others none the wiser and returns to Virgil's room with a smirk. Now wearing his own face and clothes, but still holding Virgil's hoodie.

“What did I tell you, they never noticed, it seems they don’t much care about you.” Deceit steps closer, “I, however, care enough—know you enough—to pull off that little trick.”

Virgil stares at him, picking at his fingers. “Seems so,” he says bitterly.

“I don’t know if they’ll buy your performance next time you show up, especially without this,” Deceit taunts, holding up Virgil's jacket. 

“Wait Dee no, you can-” Virgil tries to protest, standing quickly.

Deceit disappears with a laugh, waving. 

\---

The next time the sides are called, Virgil is wearing his old, black jacket. He did not have his new jacket, the nice purple one he’d made himself. So the old one would have to do, he certainly wasn’t going without one.

There is suspicion immediately on the others' faces. Virgil can feel them studying him, scrutinizing. He shrinks into himself, going to pull his hood up. 

“What? You know I hate staring,” Virgil hisses.

“The jacket?” Logan raises an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the garment.

“I can’t find the purple one,” Virgil grumbles.

“Can’t find it,” Roman scoffs. “Sure, Deceit.”

Virgil huffs. “Unfortunately not Princey, just Anxiety.” 

“Then why wouldn’t you make yourself a new jacket?” Roman questions.

“Not how it works. You’ve got a lot more power over that than I do.”

“You can always ask for help kiddo, we could help make a new one!” Patton offers.

“No,” Anxiety says flatly.

“Virgil,” Thomas says slowly, studying the side carefully, “Are you okay?”

“I’m Anxiety Thomas, am I ever okay?”

“You do seem less okay than normal doom and gloom,” Roman says.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Virgil grumbles.

“Aha! So you admit there is a problem!” Roman exclaims.

“Is it about the jacket? I was under the impression that you are quite attached to it,” Logan says.

“No—I mean, kind of—but that’s not—” Virgil huffs, tugging his hood over his head, slouching, and crossing his arms. “You didn’t notice it wasn’t me,” he says softly.

“What? Kiddo,” Patton makes an aborted motion.

“Oh,” Logan says, “Last time we met, it was not you was it?”

Virgil shakes his head. “Not me, no.”

“I don’t get it,” Roman says, looking between Logan and Virgil.

“Me either. What's going on, guys?” Thomas asks.

“Virgil was not present at our last meeting. Deceit had taken his place,” Logan explains blandly.

Virgil nods meekly. “A stupid dare. I bet you’d recognize him and realize it wasn’t me.  _ It seems I was wrong _ .”

“Oh, Virge.” Patton presses his hands over his mouth.

Virgil shakes his head. “You did fine without me last week. I’ll just go.” With that, he ducks out.

“Wait-” Thomas starts. “Shoot, what’re we supposed to do about that?”

“I may have a solution,” Logan offers, staring at Virgil's spot intently.

\---

“I can’t get it right!” Roman huffs, throwing down the pile of fabric swatches.

“You’re the one who didn’t want to confront Deceit,” Logan says, picking up the fabric and laying them on the desk in a grid.

“It's way better if we make Virgil a new jacket!” Roman says “It's just hard. It’s gotta be perfect.”

“It doesn't have to be perfect, Roman. That is not a reasonable standard. Nothing is perfect, truly there is always room for improvement.”

“I think Virge will like it ‘cause we made it,” Patton pitches in cheerily. 

“Fine! I will not be bested by some jacket!” he declares, standing sharply.

Roman looks over the swatches laid out on the table. He quickly sorts and pairs them, laying them over the blank of a jacket until he’s pleased. Then with a  _ snap, _ it's done, each panel perfectly stitched in place. 

“What do you think?” Roman asks, holding up the garment.

Patton squeals. “Oh, it's wonderful!”   
  


“Yes,” Logan agrees. “This is satisfactory.

The jacket is wrapped in brown paper and a purple ribbon and left outside Virgil's door with a tag declaring it to be from Roman, Logan, and Patton. 

\---

Virgil huffs, pulling open his door to see what the incessant banging had been about, and is greeted by the parcel. He scans the hall, but the others aren’t in sight. Gingerly Virgil picks up the package and retreats back into his room with it. He reads the tag and can't help but smile a little. Carefully he unwraps the paper, having a moment of confusion when he sees the black and purple cloth within. Then, pulling it free from the paper, he has the realization. 

Roman had asked why Virgil couldn’t make a new jacket, and then Roman, supposedly with Logan and Patton’s assistance, made a new jacket for him. They hadn’t tried to replicate the old one, something Virgil was oddly grateful for. Instead, they’d made one in a similar style. It was a little thicker than his previous hoodie, softer, too. The fabric patches were in a varying purple plaid and the jacket a black that, after studying for a moment, was more of deep violet. The inside of the hood was lined with the same plaid as the patches. 

Virgil pulls it on, shoving his hands in the pockets and finding a note. Pulling it out and unfolding the notebook paper, he reads, “Virgil, we owe you an apology. We hope this gift will speak louder than our error.” It wasn’t signed, but it was Logan’s handwriting. He was sure Patton got a hold of it because there was a little heart at the end. 

Virgil lets out a deep breath. Shit, mistakes happen. Deceit was, well… deceitful, an excellent liar, and he played his part well. Virgil couldn’t fault the others for not realizing. He could forgive them. After all, they’re FamILY. 


End file.
